Volturi confrontation
The Volturi confrontation was a gathering of Volturi and Cullen allies in Forks, Washington, which very nearly resulted in a massive battle between the two groups. Many powerful vampires were united on December 31st, 2006 in an effort to defend the existence of Renesmee Cullen. Those involved included the entire Volturi coven, as well as the Olympic, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Amazon, and Romanian covens, several nomadic vampires, one vampire hybrid; and the Uley and Black packs. The French coven is also involved in the movie. Preparatory events During Edward and Bella's honeymoon on Isle Esme, while Bella was still human, she and Edward made love several times. Bella soon realized that her sudden onset of vomiting was not food poisoning after she noticed that her menstrual cycle was delayed, and accompanied by mood changes, as well as a bump in her stomach. The only reasonable explanation was that she was pregnant with a human-vampire hybrid - something none of the Cullens had thought possible. Edward first planned to have Carlisle Cullen "extract" the fetus, as he knew the baby would pose a grave danger to her, but Bella immediately went on the defensive, and enlisted the help of Rosalie Hale, who lamented her own inability to bear children, in her decision to keep the baby. While Edward initially hated the baby for putting Bella's life in danger, he was soon able to read the baby's mind and see that she loved Bella, which caused him to begin to love the baby as well. With Carlisle's medical expertise, the family was able to take care of Bella until the C-section could be performed, followed by her change into a newborn. The baby was a girl, which Bella named "Renesmee Carlie Cullen", and was considered Edward and Bella's treasure. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee the moment he saw her, tying the wolves to the vampires, since shape-shifter law prohibits any action against a pack member's imprintee. Provoking event A few months after Renesmee's birth, Irina saw Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee hunting when she traveled to Forks. She rushed to the Volturi as she mistook the hybrid Renesmee for an immortal child. Soonafter her report, Alice foresaw that the Volturi were planning a trip to Forks to confront the Cullens on this accusation, but could also see that it would take them some time to organize such a large gathering. Witnesses Crucial to the following event was a large group of vampires, among which a goodly number of covens, numerous nomadic vampires and another human/vampire hybrid, Nahuel, to demonstrate that Renesmee was neither an immortal child nor a threat. Confrontation Because of Alice's advance warning, the allies had some time to practice their powers in case an unwanted battle ensued. Zafrina and Kate helped Bella expand her mental shield, which turned out to be crucial in protecting everyone from the mental attacks of the Volturi guard. This allowed a fair negotiation and trial of sorts to commence, rather than the Volturi's usual biased judgment taking place with those involved being incapacitated, and unable to speak in their own defense. In the movie, Alice showed Aro the vision of the Volturi's demise if they did not leave the Cullens in peace. After some discussion the Volturi left in peace but not before executing Irina for her mistake. Tanya and Kate were enraged by Irina's death, but the Cullens and their allies were able to restrain them before they initiated a battle that would end badly for all involved. Eventually, while greatly saddened, they accepted that what Irina did was wrong. Vladimir and Stefan of the Romanian coven were disappointed by the peaceful outcome, as they had hoped for a chance to attack the Volturi, but they did not instigate any hostile action. Alice's vision In the film Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Aro's plan to initiate the battle is thwarted by Alice's vision. Alice and Jasper arrive at the battleground, surprising everyone—especially Aro. Alice tells Aro that she has “proof” that Renesmee isn’t a threat, to which Aro agrees to see. She then “shows” Aro her proof, but realizes that he is still adamant about a peaceful resolve. Alice then signals Bella, who then sends Jacob and Renesmee on their way. Alice, seeing that Jacob and Renesmee are on their way to safety, delivers a kick to Aro’s head, sending him to the back of his party. This infuriates Aro and he orders two of his guards to “take her away”. Caius orders Santiago, one of the guard, to “get them”; referring to the escaping Jacob and Renesmee. Carlisle becomes infuriated at Aro taking Alice against her will and charges forward to save her; after easily knocking two of the Volturi guard aside, Carlisle is unfortunately beheaded by Aro and his body is burned by Caius. Carlisle's death immediately initiates a battle, with an enraged Edward leading both his vampire allies and wolves in the charge against the Volturi. During the beginning of the battle, some of the Volturi’s guards and witnesses are taken out very easily. Jane, seeing that Demetri is losing his fight to Jasper, attempts to use her tormenting gift to give Demetri the advantage. Bella immediately shields Jasper. Alec, Jane’s brother, notices this and tackles Bella, which distracts her and her ability to shield. While Bella is distracted with an angry Alec, Jane takes the option to torment and incapacitate Jasper again; only this time Demetri, with the help of Felix, finally beheads him, infuriating Alice. An enraged Emmett sees Alec charging at Bella and rushes over, brutally beheading him before throwing his body near Jane. Alice then breaks free of her captors. Meanwhile, Jacob and Renesmee are being pursued by Santiago in the forest nearby as they run. Back at the battleground, Edward attempts to take Demetri out, but gets overpowered. Seth, a wolf, kills a Volturi guard. Jane incapacitates him with her power, and Felix moves in to kill him, which shocks his sister Leah who howls in grief. Jacob hears her and becomes instantly overwhelmed with sadness. His slown speed gives Santiago a chance to catch up and carry on his attack, but Jacob is quick to snap out of his pain and kills Santiago. He then successfully escapes with Renesmee. Benjamin, an ally of the Cullens, notices that the Volturi's party is pairing up against the Cullens and their allies. Benjamin uses his gift to create a sinkhole in the middle of the ground, allowing his side to use this as an opportunity to kill off more of the Volturi easily. The Cullens and their allies do so with the help of the Uley and Black packs. Esme is nearly killed when a Volturi guard falls into the hole with her, but Leah sacrifices herself to save her and falls into the sinkhole alongside the guard to their death. Both Sam--Alpha of the Uley pack--and Esme are deeply saddened by this. The ground continues to collapse, and Demetri pins Edward to the ground until the ground beneath him gives way, sending him into the sinkhole. Demetri--thinking he has finished Edward--is taken by surprise when Edward suddenly emerges from the sinkhole and, with a surprise attack, beheads Demetri. Alice begins to charge at a panic-ridden Jane, dodging and taking down many of the Volturi guard and witnesses on the way. Jane tries to use her gift only to see that Alice is being shielded by Bella--who is standing nearby. Realizing that she doesn’t have a chance without her gift, Jane begins to run away but Alice catches up to her and throws her at a waiting Sam - who then bites off her head and growls at Aro in defiance. Aro is devastated and infuriated by this as Caius, who is also infuriated at the Volturi's loss of allies, joins the fight. He attempts to take out Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven. Garrett, a nomadic vampire, comes to Tanya's aid and attacks Caius from the back; kicking him and sending him flying toward Kate, Tanya’s sister. Kate uses her gift to immobilize Caius, allowing Tanya to partially behead and kill him; thus, avenging their sister Irina whom Caius had executed earlier during the confrontation. Stefan and Vladimir, two vampires who greatly despise the Volturi, charge at Marcus, a Volturi elder, who openly welcomes his death as the two of them easily sever his body. Aro, infuriated by his amount of losses, finally joins the fight. Edward notices this and begins to charge toward him, as does Bella. Before Bella can attack Aro, he delivers a blow that sends her flying across the battleground into Edward's arms. A brief two-on-one scuffle dazes him for a moment and Edward then attempts to kill Aro himself only to be outperformed when Aro turns around and tries to behead him. Bella attacks Aro again, saving Edward from being beheaded. With the help of Edward, Bella is able to finally behead Aro. Bella then grabs a torch and sets fire to Aro’s head while, in the background, many of the Volturi’s leftover guard members close in on both her and Edward. Aro’s head is consumed by fire while Bella and Edward are likely killed by the Volturi's leftover agents. The vision ends and we see a deathly frightened expression on the face of a very much alive Aro: everything that happened during the fight was simply a vision of what would happen if Aro initiated the battle. "Now you know. That's your future. Unless you decide on another course," Alice says to Aro in regards to his demise. For the sake of self-preservation, Aro concludes that "there is no danger" in regards to Renesmee's existence and retreats with his coven members and witnesses, much to Caius' dismay. Participants Olympic Coven and allies :* Olympic coven Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett and Alice Cullen; Rosalie, and Jasper Hale. :* Black pack Jacob Black, Leah, and Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateara V, and 3 other unnamed members. :* Uley pack Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and 4 other unnamed members. :* Denali coven Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar. :* Egyptian coven Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. :* Irish Coven Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. :* Amazon coven Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri (not present in the movie). :* Romanian coven Vladimir and Stefan. :* Nomads Nahuel (arrived at the end of the confrontation), Huilen (arrived at the end of the confrontation), Randall, Mary, Charlotte, Peter, Alistair (fled before the confrontation) and Toshiro (killed prior to arriving in Forks). Volturi and allies :* Volturi Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Santiago, Renata, Chelsea, Corin, Afton, Heidi, and 17 unnamed members of the guard. :* Denali coven Irina. :* French coven Henri and Yvette (movie only). :* Nomads Makenna, Charles, and 41 unnamed nomadic vampires. Category:Events Category:Breaking Dawn